


Краеугольный камень

by Virginia_Tears



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virginia_Tears/pseuds/Virginia_Tears
Summary: Пустота умножает пустоту.





	Краеугольный камень

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также размещена на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7108580

> _Продолжай держать их в этом направлении  
>  Красив без жалости  
> Парестезия, продолжай_
> 
> _Это хорошо  
>  Ты хороший  
> С тобой всё будет хорошо, с тобой всё будет хорошо  
> Жизнь без совести  
> Презрение — это просто последствие  
> (Crystal Castles — «Sadist»)_

Однажды ночью Ичиго будит чей-то тяжёлый, почти бредовый взгляд.

Куросаки медленно открывает глаза и видит в резком свете толстой, будто головка мягкого жирного сыра, ровной, будто серебряное блюдо, луны пару других, — синих и диких.

____

Это Гриммджо сидит в противоположном углу комнаты в темноте, пялится на него неотрывно, и только его воспалённые глаза ловят бесцветный блеск ночного светила.

____

Гриммджо заговаривает:

____

— Однажды я тебя сожру, Куросаки. Знаешь же это, да? Чего зенки свои проклятые вылупил? Знал бы ты, как мне хочется их выковырять, выдавить!.. Ты меня своими глазами в могилу сведёшь — тошнит от них! Выломать бы ещё тебе челюсть, чтобы больше никогда не лыбился так…

____

Ичиго слегка приподнимается на подушках и подпирает подбородок рукой; щурится на заполнившую, кажется, всё окно луну, долго зевает и с неохотой слушает, как Джаггерджак продолжает свою воображаемую экзекуцию:

____

— …переломаю пальцы, может, кое-какие оторву — съем их первыми; отрежу уши — тоже съем; а потом отпилю тебе ноги. Хе-хе, больше не убежи-и-ишь! Да… разорву тебе живот и перемешаю кишки со всем остальным; вскрою грудную клетку и раздвину ребра — у тебя появятся крылья! — только спереди, мда. Думаю, ты ещё будешь дышать — легкие не трону. Пока. А вот сердце достану аккуратно, чтоб оно еще билось. Я разжую его ещё горячим, полным крови…

____

Ичиго замечает, как он наклоняется вперед и желтоватое сияние очерчивает сбоку его лицо — лицо безумца, который ясно представляет то, о чем рассказывает.

____

«Да он, похоже, не врёт», — вяло думает Ичиго. Но продолжает вполуха слушать: рычащие нотки в голосе Джаггерджака убаюкивают, как иногда убаюкивает его отца орущий телевизор, если тот прикорнёт перед ним на диване.

____

 — …и, наконец, я сломаю тебе шею: прямо слышу, как сладко и громко она хрустнет… Ты сдохнешь. Но зато растворишься в моей крови, напитаешь мои мышцы и кости… Будем как единое целое, да, Куросаки?

____

Гриммджо кончает свой горячечный бред и смотрит теперь ещё пристальней, смотрит выжидающе и пытливо.

____

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? — наконец отвечает на его немое требование Куросаки. Голос со сна у него хриплый, даже какой-то сиплый — выпить бы воды. — Это так банально.

____

— Банально?! — лицо Джаггерджака искажается, как в кривом зеркале. Он уже почти рычит, повторяя: — Банально?!..

____

Ичиго закатывает глаза и подтягивает одеяло.

____

— Ну съешь ты меня, а что потом? Всё равно сам же эту кровь и выпустишь — выпилишься, ей-богу. Я вытеку вместе с ней, а ты износишься и подохнешь, как какая-нибудь бешеная псина.

____

Гриммджо смотрит на него поражённо. Ичиго усмехается:

____

— Ты такой нелепый.

____

Куросаки уже хочет лечь обратно — переворачивается на другой бок, — как слышит странное:

____

— Они все на тебя так смотрят. _Они все хотят тебя сожрать._

____

— Аа-а, так ты хочешь быть первым? — опять хихикает Ичиго, а затем сухо просит: — Задвинь-ка лучше шторы, а то слишком светло, — и, подумав, полусерьёзно добавляет: — Это луна на тебя так влияет, поверь.

____

Он устраивается поудобнее и закутывается в одеяло. Слышит, как шумно дышит в своем углу Джаггерджак, как он вскоре поднимается и послушно выполняет просьбу, оставляя только узкий зазор между плотной тканью — острый тонкий луч света режет комнату напополам.

____

«Вот сейчас он посопит ещё пару минут, как старый медведь, — полусонно размышляет Ичиго, — разденется и залезет под одеяло. Прижмётся близко, будто ему страшно, обхватит тяжёлой рукой поперек груди — так, что дышать к утру станет нелегко. Но рука будет слишком напряжённой, пальцы у него сильно дрожат. Он не скоро уснёт. Ему приснится кошмар. Только они ему теперь и снятся.»

____

Так и происходит.

____

____

__***_ _

__— Никак не пойму, что между вами творится, — говорит Рукия, осторожно отхлёбывая свой обжигающий черничный латте. Ичиго тоже как-то раз его пробовал: жуткое пойло, слаще пирога, и ни капли кофеина. — Вы же с ним как огонь и вода, как небо и земля, как…_ _  


— И кто же огонь, а кто вода? — вяло интересуется Куросаки. Рукия таращится на него во все глаза.

____

Они сидят в милой уютной кофейне. Уже позднее утро, и народу там не много, да и погода пасмурная. Кучики с трудом выкроила на это время. Как считает Ичиго, могла бы и не суетится: не он же настаивал на встрече, провисев на телефоне долбанных двадцать минут.

____

— Ты не заболел, Ичиго? Ваши отношения ненормальны! — глухо восклицает Рукия, откладывая маленькую десертную ложечку: черничный латте и шоколадное пирожное с кремом — ну и гадость. — Видел бы ты, как Джаггерджак на тебя смотрит: так смотрят фанаты на своих айдолов. Да он же одержим тобою!

____

— Правда? — без энтузиазма тянет Куросаки, помешивая ягодный чай, багровый, как загустевшая кровь. Ему не хочется изливать перед ней душу. Да и нечего, собственно: там пусто, как в старой пыльной кастрюле, которую запихнули в коробку с остальным хламом и забыли где-нибудь в чулане.

____

— Люди так не живут, — настаивает Рукия, пытаясь поймать его стеклянный взгляд, — выгони его.

____

— Зачем?

____

— Я не знаю, как у вас там всё это работает, но либо он убивает тебя, либо ты его.

____

«Работает» — какое странное слово», — думает Ичиго и наконец смотрит ей в глаза. Они большие и тревожные.

____

— Ичиго, — опять взмаливается Кучики, — о чём ты думаешь?

____

— Ни о чём.

____

— А зачем ты отверг Орихиме?

____

«Ага, — думает Куросаки, — вот я и просёк твою тактику. Объяснить бы ей, что от собачьей преданности Иноуэ уже просто тошнит.»

____

— Ей без меня лучше, — уклончиво отвечает он, и Рукия в сотый раз чертыхается.

____

— Ничего не лучше! Она волнуется и думает о тебе каждый день, мы все волнуемся!

____

— Спасибо.

____

— Да что с тобой стало?! — она слишком сильно повышает голос, и несколько других посетителей кофейни с недовольством на них оборачиваются.

____

— Рукия, — говорит Ичиго тихо, не глядя на неё, — я не знаю, зачем, но он нужен мне. _Он мне нужен._ Пожалуйста, не вмешивайся. Пусть всё идёт, как идёт.

____

Девушка поджимает тонкие губы, но молчит. И смотрит на друга так, будто тот сообщил ей, что болен раком.

____

____

__***_ _

__Гриммджо плохо выглядит._ _  


Он, кажется, похудел: скулы некрасиво заострились, а глаза, наоборот, стали ещё ярче, ещё шире — будто две звезды на тёмном лице-яме. С кожи постепенно смывается насыщенный цвет плотного загара, но она не светлеет, а становится пепельно-серой и приобретает отчётливый трупный оттенок.

____

Гриммджо сам смывается: слой за слоем, каждый день, он истончается, делается тревожно хрупким.

____

Ичиго же наоборот ощущает, как костенеет, превращается весь словно в непробиваемый черепаший панцирь: наращивает его за счёт Джаггерджака. А внутри по-прежнему тихо, ровно. Его ничто не тревожит. Так он думает, потому что, кажется, совсем ничего не чувствует.

____

Ичиго смотрит в окно: под ним растут пышные кусты пионов, а рядом — стройные ряды высоких лилий. Он думает: «Вот отцвели пионы. Скоро раскроются лилии. Они всегда цветут сразу после них.» Но потом вспоминает, что уже октябрь, и ничего больше не зацветет. Куросаки становится неприятно, и он отходит от окна.

____

Он видит вроде бы спящего Джаггерджака развалившимся в кресле. Гриммджо кажется крайне измождённым, и Ичиго советует ему пойти перекусить. Тот никак не отзывается, но, когда Куросаки наспех лепит парочку онигири, — приползает на кухню и проглатывает всё до последней рисинки.

____

— Куда ты ходил? — спрашивает затем хмуро, безуспешно стараясь сделать вид, будто это ему нисколько не интересно.

____

— Никуда, — легко лжёт Ичиго, убирая со стола.

____

Гриммджо молчит и сверлит его спину отчаянным взглядом.

____

Они не касаются друг друга уже где-то несколько дней и спят в разных комнатах. Джаггерджака это, кажется, действительно убивает, но он не предпринимает ничего.

____

«Как же странно, — размышляет Ичиго, — я подожду и посмотрю, что ты сделаешь. — А затем его осеняет: — Но, чтобы ты зашевелился, надо тебя подтолкнуть. Как всегда.»

____

— Эй, Гриммджо, — обернувшись, Ичиго сладко и ласково улыбается, и тот весь подбирается как для прыжка. Седые синие глаза светлеют и широко раскрываются, будто заметив проблеск какой-то надежды, — иди сюда.

____


End file.
